


Jet

by fannishliss



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are <a href="http://www.amazon.com/Gamewright-318-Rorys-Story-Cubes/dp/B003EIK136">Rory's Story Cubes.</a>  This roll instantly told a Sherlock story, which I pared down into a drabble.</p><p>Spoilers for s3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet

The jet rocketed up; the world shrank away. The flight would take no more than three hours, so Sherlock closed his eyes, tried to stall his overwrought brain into resting, at least for a while.  

His thoughts wouldn’t slow. He imagined John limping through London, no more midnight marathons.  Would an ex-assassin wife, a child, be everything John needed? 

Nothing outweighed John’s well-being  -- his two years’ mantra, quartered.  Six months was a bargain, but no guarantee of John smiling.

Not enough data.  No way to ensure the positive outcome.

Jet engines roaring in his ears, Sherlock closed his eyes.


End file.
